The Return of the Marauders
by TheBookworm555
Summary: The Marauders try to make a potion that will cure Remus, but end up making one that will send them, Snape and Lily to the w the Marauders shall join Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory in the Hogwarts Tri-Wizard Tournament! And Dumbledore is having older Sirius pretend to be Harry's pet dog. How will this turn out?Dursley Abuse!Family/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort and a bit of Humor
1. Time Travel

**- With Harry Potter, 4 Private Drive, Smallest Bedroom**

Harry sat on his bed, looking through a large book with a golden M on the front.

It was the summer after 3rd year.

His godfather, Sirius, had given the book to him before they split ways.

It contained all the pranks they did when in Hogwarts, how they met, and even some pictures.

It was a book of laughter, to put it shortly.

Even their meeting was hilarious!

It was his most prized position.

The Marauders Book of Laughter.

Sadly, he could only read it for about an hour at night, due to all his chores and his desperate need for sleep when he's done.

Harry gave a soft sigh, before closing the book and sticking it under his bed.

His head hit the hard pillow and he fell into a deep sleep.

**- With The Marauders, Moany Myrtals Bathroom, Hogwarts, Marauders 3rd Year**

Sirius slowly stirred the potion, as Remus paced around the bathroom.

James was leaning against the sink and Peter was sitting on the floor, while Remus continued to pace the bathroom.

"Remus, are you _trying _to make a hole in the floor?" James asked

"I'm sorry! I just don't think this is a good idea" Remus sighed, sitting on the floor next to Peter.

"Don't worry, Remus" Sirius said "By the time we're done, your furry little problem will no longer exist"

Yup. You got it. They where trying to cure Remus. They where trying to find a cure for werewolf's.

Remus sighed again and buried his head in his hands.

After about 10 minutes, Sirius put in the last ingredient.

The potion turned a purely white, and began to shake and bubble.

Sirius backed away, over to his friends, who where now on their feet.

"Um, is it supposed to do that?" Peter asked

The cauldron gave a loud **_BANG!_**, causing the four to flinch.

"I'll take that as a no" James said, as he and the others back away into the wall.

The potion began to glow, lighting the room in a milky glow.

Just than, the door was thrown open and in rushed Lily Evans and Severes Snape.

"What the- ?!"

But Lily never got to finish, as the cauldron seemed to explode and the six 13 year old's where caught in a swirl of white.

And they disappeared leaving behind a slightly startled Moany Myrtle.

**- With the Marauders, Lily and Snape, Moany Myrtle's Bathroom, Hogwarts, Summer After Harry's 3rd Year**

The Marauders, Lily and Snape woke with groans.

"What the _hell_ just happened" Sirius asked, his hand on his head

Myrtle came into view, and looked at the six, her eyes widening slightly.

"Oh, I wondered when I'd see you again" Myrtle said

"Myrtle? What do you mean 'again'?" Lily asked, as she helped Snape to his feet.

"It's been over a decade since you tried to cure your friend. Welcome to the future" Myrtle said, smiling

The six gaped.

"H-How long where we gone?" Remus asked, fearing the answer

"Well, I'd say about 36 years" Myrtle said

"36 YEARS!" James yelled

Just than the bathroom door opened and Professor McGonagle entered, drawn in by James's yell.

She gasped, looking at each of the groups face's.

Sirius looked at James.

"She's _still _here?" he asked

"Uh... hey, Minnie" James said, awkwardly waving at the professor.

"Come with me" she instructed, her face hard again

The six followed McGonagle down the halls of Hogwarts, looking around to see if anything was different.

"Wonder who's Headmaster now" Lily whispered

"Might still be Dumbledore" Peter said

When they reached the stone gargoyle, McGonagle gave the password.

"Bearty Bots Every Flavor Beans"

"Yup, it's Dumbledore" James said

The gargoyle moved out the way, and the seven got on the winding staircase.

When they reached the top, McGonagle knocked on the door.

"Come in"

McGonagle opened the door, but didn't enter fully, the group hidden behind her.

"Professor, I've found some... _people _in the downstairs girls lavatory" she said

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow "Who?"

McGonagle nodded to the group behind her, and stepped aside.

The group entered.

Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock, his mouth nearly dropping open.

"Um... hey, Professor" Sirius said

James couldn't help but smile.

_Finally, _he was able to put the Headmaster into shock.

Dumbledore seemed to come to his senses and stood up, drawing his wand.

The group stepped back, into McGonagle.

Dumbledore walked towards them, his wand still drawn.

He did a spell for Polyjuice, but nothing happened.

He did it again.

And again.

And again.

Finally, he put his wand away, much to the groups relief.

"Sit" he said, gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk.

The six sat in the chairs, McGonagle standing beside the Headmaster's chair.

Dumbledore leaned forward in his seat.

"Tell me, how did you get here?" he asked

"We where in Myrtle's bathroom, after curfew" Remus admitted

"We where trying to make a cure for werewolves" Sirius said, quietly

At that the two professors glanced at Remus.

"And I take it went wrong?" Dumbledore asked

The Marauders nodded.

"And how did Miss. Evans and Mr. Snape end up in this?" McGonagle asked

"I knew they where up to something and just had a bad feeling. So I went after them. Severes met up with me, and when we heard a loud bang, we went into the bathroom right before it happened" Lily explained

"What did the potion do?" Dumbledore asked

"It turned a purely white and began to bubble and shake. It banged, and began to glow. When they got in, the light was blinding and we woke up on the bathroom floor" James explained

Dumbledore nodded.

"It seems you have accidentally sent yourself to the future. We will get our Remus here to see if he remembers any of this. If he does not, we will be able to tell you what has happened"

He got up and went to the fireplace.

"Remus Lupin!"

"Professor?" came Remus's voice from the embers

"Remus, could you please come to my office?" Dumbledore asked

"Of course"

The fire flared green and out stepped an aging Remus Lupin.

"What is that on your face?!" Sirius exclaimed, pointing at older Remus's mustache.

Remus looked at the six in pure and utter shock.

James burst out laughing, along with Sirius.

Peter chuckled.

Remus turned to Dumbledore for an explanation

"So you don't remember any of this?" Dumbledore asked

Remusshook his head, still staring at the group.

Dumbledore nodded, while McGonagle glared at the still laughing duo, who where now rolling on the floor.

"I suppose we can tell you what has been happening" Dumbledore said, as he sat back down in his chair.

Prepare for a _long _explanation.

**- An Hour Later**

The group sat in their seats, shocked.

Older Snape had joined them in Dumbledores office, and was staring at his younger self, who stared back.

"Let me get this straight... Sirius was framed and sent to Azkaban and escaped last year?" Remus asked

Dumbledore nodded.

He had sent a letter to Sirius, and explained what had happened.

They had also decided that when Harry returned to Hogwarts, he was supposed to act as his pet dog and that they were not to tell the group that Peter betrays them.

To say the least, Lily was infuriated.

They had left her son with her magic-hating sister!

And she married James Potter! Of all people!

"So... when do I get to meet my son?" James asked

The one thing Lily agreed with him on.

"After two weeks at the very most. The Blood Protection-"

"But we've got Lily" young Remus interrupted

"Ya, the Blood Protection will work with her, won't it?" Sirius said

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"That is very true. Very well then. We shall go to the Dursleys and have Harry along with you six stay with the Weasley's at the Barrow. McGonagle, could you please contact them and tell them to meet me here. Severus, you can show them to the guest room" Dumbledore said

McGonagle and Snape nodded.

Snape led the six through the halls of Hogwarts.

"Wow, after all these years he's still a greasy git" Sirius whispered to his fellow Marauders

James snickered.

Older Snape heard him and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ow! Hey!" James said

Snape didn't look at him, just continued walking, hiding the small smirk on his face.

They reached a door.

"There are six bedrooms and a bathroom. The Headmaster will send someone to get you tomorrow morning" Snape said

With that he turned on his heel, his black robes swishing, and went back down the hall.

Lily opened the door.

The room had a fireplace, a table with six wooden chairs, a couch and two chairs. There was a door that led to the bathroom and six other doors that led to their bedrooms.

"Alright, sense I'm pretty beat about getting sent to the future and all, I'll be heading to bed" Lily said, heading towards one of the bedrooms.

Snape followed to his own.

When their doors closed, leaving only the Marauders, Sirius grinned.

"James and Lilly, sitting in a tree"

Petter joined in, with an evil grin of his own.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

James blushed, and began chasing them, who only continued singing

"First come's to _loooove_" Sirius said, as he jumped over the couch

"Than come's the _mirage_" Peter said, jumping onto the table.

"Than come's the baby in the baby carriage!" they said at the same time

James finally tackled Sirius, who was gripping his side with laughter.

Lily opened her door.

"Will you four _shut up_" she said

"Talk to _him_!" James said, pointing to the laughing Sirius.

Lily rolled her eyes, and closed the door.

The Marauders said their good nights and went to bed, not knowing that miles away

A boy was crying for help.

**- With Harry, 4 Private Drive, Smallest Bedroom**

Uncle Vernon gave one last kick to Harry's chest, and stormed out the room, his eyes glazed and his breath smelling of alcohol

Harry lay on the floor, bloody and bruised.

Silent tears ran down his face.

"Please... help me..."


	2. New Memebers to the Marauders

**-With The Marauders, Lily and Snape, Dumbledores Office, Hogwarts**

The six teens stood in the Headmasters Office, staring at the older Sirius.

In the room where the six teens, older Sirius and Remus, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagle, and the Weasley parents.

Older Sirius's mouth was opening and closing like a fish.

"Uh... hey, future me" younger Sirius said

Sirius blinked "Uh... hey..."

Dumbledore decided to interfere.

"Now, as we all know, Sirius will be staying here for the rest of the year, pretending to be Harry's pet dog. Our Remus will also be staying, and will be venturing to the Shrieking Shake once a month. Your Remus is to accompany him. There is also a potion that will allow you to keep your mind while in transformation. Professor Snape will be making the potion for you" he explained

James and Sirius choked on their own tongues.

"_Professor _Snape?" James finally got out

Snape sneered

Severes hide his smirk, while Lily congratulated him with a smile.

"Explains why he's at Hogwarts" Remus said

"And to _think _you two thought he'd died because all the grease in his hair got so bad it killed him and he now haunted Hogwarts" Peter said

Snape frowned, his mouth curving into a sneer.

Older Sirius burst out laughing, clutching his side.

Remus scowled at him.

Dumbledore had that famous twinkle in his eye, as he smiled at the group.

"Now" Sirius said, whipping an invisible tear from his eye "When can I get my godson?"

"Wait- godson?" Lily asked

Younger Sirius smiled broadly, looking at James.

"You made me your sons godfather, Prongs?" he asked

James smiled "Why wouldn't I? Your my best friend!"

"Shame you weren't able to raise him" Peter said, smiling sadly at older Sirius

Sirius's stomach turned, but he forced a smile

He had to remind himself that this was _before _Peter betrayed them, and that no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't change the past and have James and Lily live. No matter how much he wanted to.

"Back to my future-self's question. When can we get my future-godson?" young Sirius asked, looking at Dumbledore.

"Why not now? If you like, you can go with them to pick him up. It may be a bit of a shock, but I'm sure Lily would like to meet her sister's family" Dumbledore said

"Yes!" the Marauders and Lily immediately shouted

"I think I'll stay here" Severes said

"Good. You can help me with some potions back in my dungeons" Snape said

Young Sirius snorted "Trust Snape to live in a dungeon"

Snape growled at him.

"You do realize that he is now _very _capable of giving you all detention, right?" Lily asked

The Marauders moths dropped open, and both young and old Snape's mouths curled into an evil smile.

"Ya, I guess tormenting Harry just wasn't enough" older Sirius snorted

The Marauders and Lily immediately frowned and looked at Snape.

"You torment my son?" Lily asked, hurt clear in her eyes.

Snape awkwardly shifted from foot to foot, not meeting his old friends gaze.

"It's because he looks so much like James. It's almost scary. He's got James's body and Lily's soul. That explains why he's got her eyes" Sirius said

"What should we call you guys? I mean I'm not gonna just keep calling you Future Sirius or Older Sirius" young Remus said

Sirius put a hand on his chin, pretending to think "Well, I'm gonna be Harry's dog for the rest of the year and so, might as well call me by my nickname, Padfoot"

"Just call me Moony, and your Snape, Severes and ours Snape" Remus, or Moony, said

They nodded in agreement.

A moment of silence.

"I still can't believe you pulled off being Animagi" Remus said

The other Marauders smiled broadly.

**-With the Marauders, Lilly, Padfoot, Moony, and Arthur W., 4 Private Drive, Front Yard, Afternoon**

The Marauders and Lily where bouncing with excitement, while they ran ahead of Remus and Arthur.

Padfoot was in dog form, following the time-travelers with just as much excitement.

They stopped at the door step, waiting for Remus and Arthur to knock.

To tell the truth, they where _all _a little unnerved by how _every single house _looked the same.

When the two reached the door, Moony calmly knocked, having no idea what happens in this very house.

**-Within Number 4, Private Drive**

It was Saturday, so Vernon didn't have to go to work.

The Dursleys sat at the kitchen table, eating the lunch the _Freak _had made.

At the moment said _Freak _was out in the backyard, weeding the garden.

They hadn't allowed him any lunch, the _Freak _didn't deserve it. So, they had taken to only give him a glass of tap water a day. _That _is _all _he deserved. He just _had _to show up on their door step and ruin their _perfect _and _completely normal _life.

**-Switch to Harry**

Harry was on his hands and knees, weeding his Aunt Petunias award winning garden.

From the beating he had gotten last night, he was still covered in bruise's, and had a cracked- possibly broken- leg.

At least one of his rib where broken, he had a black eye, and a large, ugly bruise on his jaw. A slowly healing burst lip, and had to duck tape his glasses back together, though one of the lenses where cracked.

He felt exhausted, and hadn't been allowed anything but one glass of water a day for the past couple weeks or so. Possibly a month.

He hadn't even been allowed any gardening tools, let alone _gloves_ to protect him from getting raw and scratchy hands.

He heard a knock on the door from the inside of the house, but ignored it and continued with his work.

**-Back with the Marauders, Lily, Padfoot, Moony and Arthur**

After Moony had knocked, they waited a couple minutes until the door opened to reveal a _very _large man with a bushy mustache.

"We don't want to buy anything" he said

"Hello, Mr. Dursley. We're here for Harry" Moony said, politely

Vernon's eyes widened and he slammed the door shut.

"Well... that was unexpected" Sirius said, after a moment of silence.

James frowned and banged on the door with his fist.

"Hey! Open up!" he shouted

From inside, they heard shuffling and a door being pulled open.

They heard a thud and the door slammed shut.

The group shared looks, and Moony took out his wand.

"_Alohoma_" he said, and the door unlocked with a click.

Moony opened the door, and entered, followed by the others.

They went into the kitchen, to find Vernon, Petunia and Dudley. But no Harry.

"Where is Harry?" Arthur asked, a frown on his face

"There is no one of that names that lives here" Vernon claimed

Lilly came out from behind the two adults, looking at the Dursley's with a frown.

"Petunia?" she said

Petunia gasped.

"B-B-But your d-d-d-dead" she stuttered

"They accidentally traveled to the future" Moony said "Now where's Harry?"

The Dursleys where pale, not saying a thing.

Padfoot growled and, having enough, changed back to Sirius with a 'pop' and drew his wand.

"Where's my godson?" he asked, taking a step towards the frightened family.

Petunia screamed "Its Sirius Black!"

Dudley whimpered and tried to hide behind his mum, which nearly sent the Marauders, young and old, into a fit of laughter.

Vernon's face turned purple.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU _FREAKS_ COME IN HERE AND THREATEN MY FAMILY! GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT!"

James nearly lunged at him, but was held back by his fellow Marauders.

"Where. Is. Harry. Potter." Arthur said firmly, his wand in hand.

There was an almost silent knock on the cupboard door.

Everyone froze and all eyes turned to the cupboard under the stairs.

And there it was again. A tiny bit louder.

Arthur dropped his wand.

**-With Harry, After Vernon Slammed the Front Door**

When Harry heard the front door slam shut, he instantly paled.

His Uncle was angry, and there was no doubt he'd take it out on Harry.

Vernon came out into the back yard and grabbed Harry by the hair, who bit back a yelp.

He dragged the teen into the house and opened the cupboard under the stairs.

Throwing Harry in, Vernon leaned forward and whispered threateningly.

"You make one sound, one peep, and you won't live to be 14"

With that he slammed the cupboard door shut, causing dust to fall.

Harry didn't know what made his Uncle so angry, but he didn't like it.

He heard the front door open and a bunch of feet hurriedly walk past the cupboard, not knowing that an abused 13 year old boy laid within.

"Where is Harry?" he heard the one and only Arthur Weasley ask.

Harry's eyes widened. Where they here to take him away? He couldn't get his hope's up.

"There is no one of that name that lives here" he heard his Uncle Vernon lie

"Petunia?" a female voice asked

_Who was that?_

He heard his Aunt gasp "B-B-But your d-d-d-dead"

Harry frowned. What?

"They accidentally traveled to the future. Now where's Harry?" came the voice of Professor Lupin

Again- What?!

A moment of silence.

There was growl, than a pop.

"Where is my godson?"

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock and horror.

SIRIUS?!

"It's Sirius Black!" Petunia screamed

He heard Dudley whimper, and could almost _hear _him trying to hide his fat arse behind his mum.

He could almost see his Unlce turning purple with rage.

""HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU _FREAKS_ COME IN HERE AND THREATEN MY FAMILY! GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT!"

Harry flinched and began to shake. If they don't find him, his Uncle was sure to beat him to death.

"Where. Is. Harry. Potter." he heard Mr. Weasley say firmly

He couldn't let them leave. He would die if they did. He would have to risk it.

Slowly, and painfully, Harry crept over to the cupboard door and gave an almost silent knock.

Silence.

Taking another deep breath, he knocked again, a little louder.

And Arthur dropped his wand.

**-Back in the Kitchen**

Anyone barely registered that Arthur dropped his wand, Moony and Padfoot where close to doing the same.

Slowly, Padfoot walked over to the cupboard and undid the lock.

The Dursleys went even paler, and began to protest, but Moony and Arthur shut them up with a deathly glare.

The time-travelers walked towards Padfoot, daring themselves to believe...

He opened the door and dropped his wand in shock.

There, bloody and bruised, was Harry Potter.

"Arthur" Moony said, trying to remain calm "Go take them and wait outside. We'll meet you there"

Arthur reluctantly nodded, and herded the shocked teens out the front door.

Sirius was on his knee's the moment he was out of his shock, pulling Harry into a hug, being careful of his wounds.

Harry rapped his arms around his godfathers neck, praying this was not another one of his dreams. And if it was, he never wanted to wake up.

Sirius gently pulled Harry out of the cupboard and sat him against the wall, before picking up his wand and standing up, facing the Dursleys.

"I'll see you in court" he said, much to the other twos surprise.

He pocketed his wand and put his arm under Harry's legs and the other behind his back, before standing up, a protesting teen in his arms.

Remus glared at the Dursleys, wishing nothing more that he could be locked in a cage with them on a full moon.

Sending one last glare at them, they retreated the house and the group apparated to Hogwarts.

**-Hogwarts, Hospital Wing**

Harry was lying on one of the white beds in the Hospital Wing, looking at each and every time-traveler awkwardly.

At the moment, Moony and Padfoot where in Dumbledores Office, probably screaming their lungs out at him.

The Marauders, Lily and Severes sat around Harry's bed, Lily silently crying as she gazed at her son.

Lily sat in chair next to Harry, James was pacing, Remus was sitting at the end with a book in his lap, but he wasn't really reading it, Sirius was sitting on the floor, his back against Harry's bed, looking at his hands, Peter sat on the bed next to Harry's and Severes was leaning against the wall beside Lily's chair, his arms crossed over his chest and face expressionless.

James had punched a crack in the wall, but was immediately scolded by Madam Pomfrey, and had begun pacing the entire Wing.

Remus was, not for the first time, cursing his stupid curse. If he wasn't a werewolf, he would have been able to raise Harry himself.

Sirius was cursing himself for going after that stupid Death Eater! If only he hadn't been so _stupid!_

Peter was looking at his hands, trying not to think about all the blood... the darkness of the cupboard... the pain his friends son must have felt through his whole life... it was just... horrifying.

Lily and James where cursing themselves for getting killed. Even though they _knew _they couldn't have prevented it, that it was destiny. But still.

Severes was just looking ahead, lost in thought and unsure how to feel.

Just than, the Wings doors opened and in came the Weasleys, Hermione, Padfoot, Moony, Dumbledore and McGonagel.

The Weasley kids and Hermione stopped when they saw the time-travelers.

Of course, they had been told what had happened, considering that they where gonna be _staying _with them. Hermione had been staying for the rest of the summer with them.

But it was still a shock.

Hermione seemed to be the first to snap out of her shock, and ran to Harry's side.

This got the others out of their shock, and they quickly followed suit.

Percy just stayed behind, biting his lip as he looked at each of the time-travelers.

"Are you okay, mate?" Ron asked

"I'm fine, Ron" Harry said with a smile, his voice horse from lack of use at the Dursleys.

Ginny was looking from James to Harry.

"Everyone was right, you look just like your father" she said

At that moment, Hermione snapped to attention.

"How rude of me, I'm Hermione Granger. One of Harry's best friends" she said, reaching her hand out to shake James's

James smiled at her and took her hand "Nice to meet you, Hermione. As you already know, I'm James Potter, Future Father of Harry Potter and Member of the Marauders"

Now _that _caught Fred and George's attention.

"YOUR A MARAUDER?!" they exclaimed

James jumped, than smiled at them "Of course, I'm Mr. Prongs" he gave a mock bow.

Sirius jumped forward "Mr. Padfoot, at your serves" he followed with the mock bow

Remus rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile "Mr. Moony, pleasure to meet you" he bowed his head

Peter stood up and bowed deeply "Mr. Wormtail, happy to make your acquaintance"

The twins moths where opening and closing like a fish for a couple moments, before their faces broke into huge grins.

"Your our ideals!" they shouted at the same time

The Marauders looked at each other, huge grins on their faces. Lily groaned.

"Great, more pranksters" she said

"Tell me about it" Hermione said

She turned to Remus.

"What are you reading?" she asked

"Defense Against the Dark Arts Year 4" he explained

"Can I read with you? I haven't gotten my books yet" Hermione asked

"Be my guest" Remus said, scooting over slightly so she could sit next to him.

"Mind if I join?" Lily asked

Remus nodded, allowing her to sit on his right and the three became engrossed in the book.

"Oh, great. Three Remmy's" Sirius moaned

"Stop calling me that!" Remus said, looking up from the book to glare at Sirius, who smiled evily.

"Why would I do that, Remmy?" he asked, innocently

Both 'Remmy's' groaned.

"No that stupid nickname again" Moony said

Padfoot grinned "I'm gonna start calling you that again"

Moony groaned.

Later that day, they convinced Madam Pomfrey to allow Harry to head to the Weasley's.

They had gotten Harry's trunk and everything he had hide under the floorboards, including the Marauders Book which Fred and George had borrowed, much to their siblings horror.

The trio had quickly become friends with the Marauders and Lily, but everyone seemed to want to avoid Severes. Can't blame them.

At the moment, the Twins, Ginny, the Trio and the Marauders where sitting in Ron's room, playing Thumb Wrestling.

Sirius and Remus where competing at the moment, and the others where betting on who will win.

Remus won, causing James to groan.

"Sirius! You made me lose a bet to _Peter_!" he exclaimed

Peter cheered, as James reluctantly handed over some of his money.

"You know, why not make you guys Marauders?" Sirius suggested, causing everyone to freeze.

"W-What?" Fred asked, assuming he heard wrong.

"Let's make you guys Marauders" Sirius repeated.

James broke into a grin "I think that's a _great _idea!"

"I'm with it" Remus agreed "Me to" Peter said

The twins grinned hugely.

"But first" James began "You must complete a few... _obstacles_"

The six Marauders-In-Waiting leaned forward, curious

"Anything" George whispered

The Marauders looked at each other and gave a nod at the same time, in silent agreement.

"Meet us in the basement... tonight"

**-In the Weasley's Basement, Midnight**

The Marauders quietly led the six Marauders-In-Waiting down into the Weasley's Basement, where they where greeted by a bubbling cauldron.

_Two _bubbling cauldrons.

"Uh... what's going on?" Hermione asked, looking at the cauldrons wearily.

The Marauders stood around the the cauldrons, in a half circle.

Sirius looked to James "You may begin, Mr. Prongs"

"Thank you, Mr. Padfoot" James said, before turning to the five "We, the Marauders, Mr. Prongs, Mr. Padfoot, Mr. Moony and Mr. Wormtail, see you five, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley and George Weasley, fit to join us. But _first _you must take the initiation"

"What's the initiation?" Ginny asked, curious

"First, you must become Animagi. It is fairly simple, for the potion is already done. The second potion is the Mark of the Marauders. You drink it and a golden M will appear on a part of your body" Remus explained "I've got it on my lower back, Mr. Padfoot has it on his chest, above his heart. Mr. Prongs has it on his left shoulder and Mr. Wormtail has it on the back of his upper leg"

"We get to become Animagi?" Ron asked in excitment

"Anyone who wants to back out, must do it now. For once a Marauder" Sirius said

"_Always a Marauder_" all the Marauders said at the same time

"The only reason I'm agreeing to this is because it will help us in the war" Hermione said

"Hermione's got a point. This could come in handy _a lot_" Harry agreed

"Who want's to go first?" James asked, holding out a goblet

Harry took a deep breath and took the goblet.

He filled it with the potion.

"Word of warning, it taste's _horrible_" Sirius warned

Harry nodded to him and downed the goblet in one gulp.

Sirius quickly caught him as he fell.

_His vision was blurry and a dark figure came into view._

_His vision focused and he saw a wolf. It's fur was pitch black and he could make out a dark grey lightning bolt on it's forehead, and it's eyes where a bright emerald green.  
><em>

_It was his Animagus._

Almost as soon as he was in the vision, he came back out.

He looked around and realized that Sirius was holding up.

Harry wobbly got back on his own two feet.

"What are you?" Remus asked

"I'm a wolf" Harry answered

Ron grinned "Wicked"

"What do you look like?" Sirius asked, excitedly

"My furs pitch black, and my eyes are bright green. I could make out a lightning bolt on my forehead that was a dark gray" Harry explained

"What do you think, Mr. Prongs, Mr. Moony, Mr. Wormtail?" Sirius asked

"Mm, I suggest Shadowpaw" James said "Any objections?"

"Is this my nickname?" Harry asked, surprised

"Of course!" Sirius said

"No objections?" Remus asked

No one objected.

"Very well than" James said "We name thee' Mr. Shadowpaw! Paw or Shadow for short"

Harry stood aside, as Ron filled the goblet.

He drank it as fast as he could, and Sirius caught him as he fell.

_His vision was blurry and he could see an orange-redish figure in front of him._

_His vision came into focus and he saw an orange-redish fox, with brown eyes._

_This was his Animagus._

Ron was pulled out of the vision, and got up on wobbly feet.

"What are you?" Harry asked

"I'm a fox. Orange-Redish fur and brown eyes" Ron explained

"Tricky. Very tricky. Mr. Moony? Any ideas?" James asked

"Well, an orange-redish color is sorta like a Tangerine. Maybe be that? Tang for short" Remus suggested

"Very good, Mr. Moony. Any objections?" James asked

No one objected.

"Very well. We name thee' Mr. Tangerine! Tang for short"

Ron smiled and joined Harry in the side lines.

"Miss. Hermione Granger?" Remus said, gesturing for her to go.

Hermione bite her lip and drank the potion, once again, Sirius catching her as she fell.

_Her vision was blurry and there was a brown figure in front of her._

_Her vision cleared and she saw a brown barn owl, with bits of black in its feathers and warm brown eyes._

_This was her Animagus._

Hermione came out the vision and stood up.

"Well?" Peter asked

"I'm an owl. Brown feathers with a tint of black and brown eyes" Hermione explained

"Suggestion for Hoot. Any objections?" James asked

Hermione thought for a moment, before shaking her head.

"Very well. We name thee' Miss. Hoot! Will possibly be called Hooty from time to time" James announced

Ginny was next.

_Her vision was blurry and something red and fluffy was in front of her._

_When her vision cleared, she saw a red cat with her eyes, just cat-version but still human-like.  
><em>

_This was her Animagus._

She was pulled from the vision.

"I'm a cat. Red fur, same eyes" She explained

"How about Ginger?" Peter suggested

"Any objections?" James asked

None.

"We name thee' Miss. Ginger!"

Next was Fred and George, who went at the same time.

_Their visions where blurry, and figures where in front of them._

_Their visions cleared and they saw coyotes Brown eyes filled with mischief, and gray, black and brown fur tinted with red. _

_This was their Animagus._

"I'm a coyote" they said at the same time, as they where pulled from the vision

"How about Jack and Zack? Fred's Jack and George Zack" Sirius said

"Any objections?"

None.

"We name thee' Mr. Jack and Mr. Zack!" James said

The Animagus potion was taken away, the contents would go bad in a day.

"Now, for the Marauders Mark" Sirius said, filling six goblets.

The Marauders-In-Waiting drank it.

They felt a ting in certain places, and a golden M appeared.

Harry got one of his neck, Ron got one on his upper back, Hermione got it on her left thigh, Ginny above her right knee, and Fred and George above their left shoulder blades.

The four smiled and spoke at the same time.

"Welcome Mr. Shadowpaw, Mr. Tangerine, Miss. Hoot, Miss. Ginger, Mr. Jack and Mr. Zack to, the one and the only, Marauders!"

The now Marauders cheered.

The lights turned on.

"Who's down here?" came Moony's voice

The Marauders, now including the Weasley kids, Hermione and Harry, froze.

Down came Moony and Padfoot, who took the scene in with wide eyes.

Two used cauldrons in the corner, a golden M on the Weasley kids, Hermione and Harry and ten guilty looking teens.

"You didn't" Moony said, his eyes wide

Padfoot broke into a huge smile.

"I believe they did. Why didn't you get us? I wouldn't want to miss this!" he complained

"But you didn't, your right here" James said, cheekily pointing to younger Sirius.

Padfoot rolled his eyes, still grinning and jumped down the stairs.

"What are you's?" he asked, looking at the new Marauders

"I'm a wolf" Harry said

"Fox"

"Owl"

"Cat"

"Coyote""Coyote"

Padfoot grinned "How was it?"

"Disgusting and dizzying" Ron answered

"Your mum is gonna go nuts when she finds out" Moony said, as he reached the bottom of the stairs and began to study the M on his friend's godsons neck.

"You mean _if _she finds out" Fred said, a grin forming on his lips

They just rolled their eyes.


End file.
